El disfraz de Daiki
by Majo Walles
Summary: Yaoi - Cuando llegó a su casa nunca esperó encontrarse con su amante en las condiciones en que lo encontró. Convocatoria del grupo Aokaga de face Marzo de drabble
**El disfraz para Daiki**

 **Resumen** : Cuando llegó a su casa nunca esperó encontrarse con su amante en las condiciones en que lo encontró.

Convocatoria del grupo Aokaga de face

Marzo de drabble

 **Categoría:** KNB

 **Personajes:** Aomine Daiki, Kagami Taiga

 **Géneros** : Humor, Romance

 **Advertencias** : AU=Universos Alternos, Lemon.

 **Clasificación** : NC-17

 **Completo** : Sí

 **Capítulos** : 1

 **Disclaimers** : Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen.

|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|0|

Daiki estaba cansado, estaba harto de todo lo que tuvo que pasar en el cuartel ese día, pro sabía que al llegar a casa su pareja de los últimos diez años estaría esperándolo con una rica cena preparada, caliente, fresca y saludable. Como amaba al idiota de Kagami Taiga.

-¡¿Tigre?!

Llegó y las luces estaban apagadas, llamó a su amante desde la sala, pero nadie respondía.

-en la habitación.

La voz de su amante llego desde el fondo y se extrañó por eso, Taiga solía esperarlo en la sala o en la cocina con la comida servida. A decir verdad, Taiga era la esposa perfecta.

Cuando llegó a la habitación dejó caer la chaqueta de su uniforme que llevaba en la mano. Taiga estaba acostado a lo largo de la cama, vistiendo un traje erótico de policía. Uno femenino. Su nariz escurrió y lo sintió claramente, estaba sangrando. Además su pene dio un tirón ante la vista.

-Al parecer te gusta mucho lo que vez.

-¿Qué demonios…? -hasta la voz de Kagami era ardiente.

Aomine era un bruto, lo admitía, pero si esta noche Kagami le pedía que parara no lo haría, mucho tenía con la vista como para tener que controlar su lívido.

-Vas a pagar esto, Taiga –dijo desabrochando su camisa y tirando algunos botones sin importarle nada.

-¿Que va a hacerme, capitán Aomine?

Y ese era el asunto de todo. Desde hace cuatro días Aomine se había convertido en el capitán más joven de la policía de la ciudad, una gran responsabilidad, pero algo que llenaba de orgullo al moreno y a su pareja.

-Este es mi premio, entonces.

-Puedes hacerme lo que quieras, capitán.

Aomine no aguantó más, se acercó a su amante y lo tumbó en la cama, le arrancó el trajecito con los dientes y se degustó chupando las tetilla de su pareja hasta dejarlas erectas. Kagami era una masa en manos de Aomine, dispuesto a que este le hiciera lo que quisiera. De hecho no dijo nada cuando lo dejó a medias con la mamada de ensueño que le estaba haciendo para voltearlo y penetrarlo de una embestida.

-Que delicia –dijo el moreno mordiendo el hombro de su pareja.

-Has que vibre, pantera.

Y eso fue lo único que necesito Aomine para arremeter con fuerza en el interior de su amante que se retorcía de placer entre las caricias de esa húmeda entrada en su duro pene que entraba y salía de manera rápida. Estaba cerca, lo sabía, por lo que aprovecho para rozar la próstata de su amante en cada envestida y lo masturbó para hacerlo eyacular al mismo tiempo que él.

Terminaron agotados en un lio de mantas y cuerpos sudados.

-Eso fue genial –dijo el moreno haciendo cucharita con su amante y restregando su flácido miembro entre las nalgas de Kagami- pediré que me haciendan más a menudo para que tengamos experiencias como estas.

-No necesitas un acenso, idiota –dijo sintiendo las caricias relajantes sobre su cuerpo.

-Entonces exigiré esto muchas veces más –dijo recogiendo del lado de su cama el traje de policía erótica.

-Eso no lo tendrás de nuevo, idiota, fue demasiado vergonzoso.

-Te tendré que convencer, entonces –dijo mordiendo el lóbulo de la oreja de su amante haciéndolo jadear-. Creo que no será muy difícil.

-Ahomine…

-Eres tan caliente –dijo arrimándose más sobre el cuerpo del pelirrojo que solicitó empinó el trasero cuando sintió que el pene de su amante se endurecía para entrar nuevamente en su cuerpo.

Al parecer sería una larga noche para el capitán y su novio.

Fin

/image/kft6nw0i3/


End file.
